Amethyst Star/Gallery
Season one Ponies in the town hall S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png|Boast Busters Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Cropped Amethyst Star carrying hedgehog during song S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponies look aghast S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Tug of war S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png|Suited For Success Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Twilight smiling S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Foal Free Press S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Angel bounces away S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Power Ponies Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The audience impressed S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Season five Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png|Amending Fences Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo on the demolished course SE17.png|Brotherhooves Social Fluttershy relieved to see nothing scary happening S5E21.png|Scare Master Amethyst Star shocked S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Mayor Mare signing a scroll S6E4.png Apple Bloom hops into a boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png Applejack "ain't that a mouthful of molasses" S6E6.png Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Amethyst Star doll.jpg|Amethyst Star's Equestria Girls doll My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Cropped Amethyst Star carrying hedgehog during song S1E11.png|Season 1 Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|Season 2 Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Season 3 Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png|Season 4 Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png|Season 5 es:Amethyst Star/Galería